lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
The City
The City is the main setting of the show. It is never referred to by name either on screen or in the script. Location The city is located somewhere in the West Midlands region of the United Kingdom. In Series 4 it is stated to be within close proximity to the M6 motorway, and that both the A38 and A51 pass through it. It is also said to be around an hours drive from Northampton. Government The city is run and managed by an elected Mayor and City Council, who operate out of City Hall. Other elected officials include the Police and Crime Commissioner. Public Services Emergency Services Law enforcement duties are carried out by Central Police, whose headquarters are at Pelbury House in the Kingsgate area of the city. Emergency medical transportation and care is provided by both the Central Ambulance Service and the Meridian Ambulance Service. Prison Services The UK Prison Service operates two prisons in the city; HMP Brentiss and HMP Blackthorn. Healthcare There are three HCT England & Wales hospitals operating in the city; South Central Hospital, City General Hospital and St. Anthonys Hospital. Areas Although the city itself is never named, various areas and neighbourhoods within it are named and referred to on screen. These include: * Kingsgate * Edge Park * Moss Heath * Dorden * Carisforde * Brimington Common * Hytheham * Haneast * Pulton * Chisendale Geography The vast majority of the city is built up and urban, especially the city centre area of Kingsgate. Large buildings, industrial estates and residential areas cover many square miles. In Series 1 it is shown that there is at least one canal in the city (where the Kingsgate Canalside apartments are located), and Series 3 shows a large river with multiple bridges going through the city at Riverside. There are some less built up suburban areas, such as areas of Moss Heath, Edge Park, Chisendale and Eastfield. In Series 4 it is shown the outskirts of the city are considerably more rural, comprising mainly of fields and woodland. This includes the Queens Chase Woodland. Transport In Series 2, it is shown that train services operate out of the city, with one train station being located in Edge Park. In Series 4 a public bus service, CityExpress, is shown to operate in the city centre. Amenities Government Buildings * City Hall * South Central Coroners Court Police Stations * Pelbury House * AC-12 Building * Kingsgate Station * 4th Street Station * Polk Avenue Station * South Ferry Station * Administration Building 3 * Eastfield Police Storage Facility Healthcare * Starbrook Road Surgery Businesses * A. Ashlon & Sons Service Centre * A&B Carriage Repair * A. McLean Bookmakers * Ashcliffe Nursing Home * BXV Storage * In The Net Internet Cafe * Derby Cabs * Lakewell, Dean & Stevenson * Package Fast * Russett Carpets * Tresco Storage * VON Package Services * Webber & Barratt Partners LLP * Kingsgate Printing Services Food and Drink * Sunflower Cafe * The Streat * The Queens Arms Transportation * Edge Park Train Station Education * Edge Park Preparatory School * Eastcliffe Primary School Residential Areas * Borogrove Estate * Colbridge Road * Enville Drive * Greek Lane * Hollyhedge Street * Millionaires Row * Princes Court * Regal Court * St. James Close Woodland and Parks * Queens Chase Leisure * Edge Park Golf Club * Flicker * Kingsgate Hotel * Edge Park Hotel * Palisades Shopping Centre Media Television Two television stations are shown to have coverage in the city. Neither are named or given any distinguishing features, but resemble the graphics packages used by the BBC and ITV respectively. Print Local newspapers include The Herald and the Evening Post. National newspapers are also circulated in the area, such as the National Chronicle and The Reporter. Trivia * Several factors suggest the city may be intended to be Birmingham, or at least a fictionalised generic equivalent. This includes: the use of 0121 telephone area code, maps of Birmingham appearing on the walls, the use of the B1 postcode in onscreen addresses and occasional references to the city by name in paperwork seen on screen. * The first series was filmed in Birmingham, however subsequent series have been filmed in Belfast. Category:Location